A power converting device for a vehicle includes power converting units which employ power semiconductor elements such as a so-called converter and inverter, a filter condenser and a control unit, and various types of control power supplies and sensors therefor. Equipments are disposed highly densely within a power converting device of, particularly, a high-speed railway vehicle (refer to Patent Document 1).